Video games have become increasingly popular. Some video games allow multiple players to interact within the same game using client devices that are remotely located from each other. For example, in a cloud gaming environment, multiple client devices throughout the world could connect over a network to a game hosted on a server in a data center. As the client devices join a game, they are assigned to a particular available data center and server.